Blaze and the Monster Machines: Curriculum
The Curriculum for Blaze and the Monster Machines is to teach preschoolers the concept of STEM so they can learn the various principles of such. The following is the curriculum for the show taken from Nickjr.com from 2014-15. ---- Every action-packed episode is embedded with STEM curriculum, so your preschoolers can learn science principles while they watch Blaze and the Monster Machines' STEM (science, technology, engineering, math) curriculum uses the scientific principles that children encounter in their everyday experiences and relates it to the exciting world of monster trucks! Through great storytelling and action-packed adventures, children are introduced to scientific vocabulary so that they can understand and talk about the phenomena they observe. Blaze encourages children to think about how things work and why they work that way. This kind of critical thinking helps children to better understand how engineering and technology provide solutions to everyday problems. Math is weaved into each episode in order to show how basic skills like being able to count, compare, classify, and measure are fundamental to scientific knowledge. Every episode provides children with the vocabulary to think more deeply and the skills needed to make connections among ideas and concepts--allowing them to understand a bit more about the unseen forces that play a part in their world. Blaze and the Monster Machines introduces children to fundamental concepts of science, technology, engineering and math. Goal 1: Science--Each episode introduces a scientific concept In every episode, children are exposed to a scientific concept, taught a new vocabulary word, and given a simple but accurate definition. They are shown various examples of that principle at work. Each episode includes a song to further their understanding of the concept. Concepts may include: force, balance, trajectory, magnets, friction, acceleration, wind power, mass, and simple machines. In addition, many episodes feature an "investigation" segment. In these scenes, Blaze encounters a problem and makes a prediction. He might wonder whether glue is stickier than cement, or if a rock can float, or even if a robo-shark can bite through metal. The prediction is tested and the audience is asked to observe the results to determine if the prediction was correct. Often the original prediction is incorrect and a new prediction is then tested. Goal 2: Technology--Each episode introduces a tool, machine, or material and uses it to solve a problem Blaze is a high-tech monster truck complete with an advanced computer system. And yet, the series aims to show children that technology is not only about computers. Technology is how engines allow trucks to move, how a pulley can manipulate heavy objects, and how a wrecking ball knocks things out of the way. Sprinklers, pistons, hydrofoils, hair dryers, levers, and even maglev trains are all are part of technology. Goal 3: Engineering--Each episode shows the design and construction of technology and uses it as a powerful solution to a problem In every episode, Blaze has to solve a problem and needs to transform from a monster truck into a different vehicle, tool, or object. AJ creates a 3D model of the "technology" and shows the viewer how the parts interact with each other to allow the object to function. The viewer is taught (and asked to say) the essential parts of the object, and then the viewer helps Blaze to transform. Blaze can turn into anything we can engineer--from a cement mixer, to a kite, to a road roller, or even a waffle iron. Goal 4: Math--Each episode uses math to solve problems in science Because math concepts are vital to scientific thinking, the audience is asked to compare, classify, count, and measure to solve science problems. Children might use their math knowledge to figure out the weight of objects to make a pulley work, or use weight to help balance a log, or calculate to figure out speed or force. Category:Series Category:Miscellaneous